Harry Potter and Phoenix's Horcrux
by Iamrecognized
Summary: After his sixth year, Harry must carry out the task Dumbledore has entrusted to him. He learns more about what happend at the top of the Astronomy Tower and the end of his sixth year, and then must use this knowledge to find a lost friend. HBP Spoilers.
1. A Lucky Surprise

A/N: Okay... my new story... it is NOT a sequel to the last one... I though I made it clear that there won't be one...

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter... etc...

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Lucky Surprise

* * *

Harry sighed and thumped his head on the window. 

"What were you doing in there?" He asked Ron and Hermione, who had just stepped out of the closet in his small room at Number 4 Privet Drive.

Once they had arrived at the station at the beginning of summer, they had basically forced themselves past their parents with a very concise explanation of:

"Going to Harry's. Bye."

The Grangers and Weasley's had caught up to them right outside of King's Cross Station, where the Dursleys had stopped, noticing that there were two extra wizards following them out to their car in the parking lot. Hermione and Ron explained why they were staying with Harry to their parents and to the Dursleys. After insisting that they really didn't care what their parents said; they were still going, the Weasleys and the Grangers relented.

The next problem was the Dursley's. This was easily solved when Harry reached into his waistband and slid his wand halfway into view. The next thing he knew, they were piling into the Dursley's smallest car. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all squashed into the backseat of the car and sat with their arms attempting to fuse together, for the ride to Privet Drive.

They had then spent the next two weeks talking about the Horcuxes, Voldemort, Snape, and Bill and Fluer's upcoming wedding, as well as Harry sitting, bored out of his mind, during one of Hermione and Ron's frequent visits to the closet in his room, which they did not let him enter. He decided that either they were snogging, or hiding something from him.

Ron and Hermione carefully closed the closet doors, carefully ignoring Harry's inquiry.

"What were you doing in there?" He repeated, looking from Ron to Hermione.

"Oh… nothing," Hermione smiled mischievously, closeing the door, as she did every time he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. This was really starting to annoy him.

Hermione looked at Ron and they both smiled.

"I mean it! What we you guys doing?" he demanded, "Snogging?"

They both turned pink.

"Uh… no," Hermione squeaked.

Harry rolled his eyes again, stood up, and walked over to the thin wooden door. With a quick punch, he smashed it open. Inside was a cauldron, filled with a thick, bubbling golden liquid.

"Oh…" he trailed off.

"Sorry…" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry guys…" Harry said softly. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a surprise obviously," Ron mumbled.

"When did you start making it?"

"Back at school. Fred and George sent us the experimental containers. They freeze a potion that is being made in its current state, for transportation."

"Wait…" Harry though for a second. "Hermione, you said that you couldn't even make Felix Felicis. You said it was too complicated"

He turned to her, with an extremely angry look on his face.

"You didn't."

"Harry…" Hermione pleaded, "this could really help us."

"You know what he did!"

"I know Harry, I know."

"Give it to me!"

"What? Harry, please…"

"Give. It. To. Me." he demanded.

Hermione reached into the closet, and reluctantly handed Harry the large tattered potions book.

* * *

A/N: By the way... this will make sense... trust me... 


	2. Fawkes

Chapter 2 - Fawkes

* * *

Harry stared at the old copy of _Advanced Potion Making_.

"Harry, we can really use this to our advantage."

Harry stared intently at the old book.

He sighed, "Fine."

Hermione gently lifted the text out of his hands, but leap back in surprise as the room was lit with a burst of bird-shaped orange-red fire.

"Fawkes?" Harry gasped.

With another burst of fire, the Phoenix materialized a letter out of the air in front of Harry, who grabbed it as it materialized.

_Dear Harry:_

_Fawkes will have delivered this letter to you, under the circumstances that my body has died. If this is the case, I leave this Phoenix to you. Just call him and he will come. It is my wish that you keep him with you. I believe you may find several good uses for him. I trust that you have continued with your task of finding all of Voldemort's remaining Horcuxes. Don't mourn my passing, as I have told you, in spirit I will always be here, as long as everyone remains faithful to me._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry blinked. He showed the letter to Ron an Hermione, who read it over silently. Fawkes disappeared in a third flash of fire.

"We need to go," he said.

"Now?" Ron raised his eyebrow.

"Now… Mundungus might have the locket… He was taking things from Sirius' house."

"Lets wait… at least until tomorrow," Hermione suggested. "We need a plan."

"Alright…"

"_Get down here! It's time for supper!_" they heard Aunt Petunia scream obnoxiously from downstairs.

They slowly walked down the stairs and towards the dinner table. Eating with the Dursley's was always very awkward. No one talked. No one laughed. No one breathed at an audible level. The one time that Hermione had tried to start a nice conversation, Vernon and Petunia had glared at her so hard that she didn't make another noise until she was back in the safety of Harry's room.

They sat down at the table, in the three oldest chairs, which were positioned very closely together, leaving more than three fourths of the table for the other three, as Petunia placed an overcooked pork roast down next to the steaming brown-green broccoli, very andante green beans, and soggy microwave garlic toast. Vernon and Dudley instantly took five generous slices of meat each. Once they were done stuffing their plates, Petunia took a slice and then placed the serving fork on the opposite side of the plate from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry sighed, reached over, and served Ron, Hermione and himself. He noted, as usual, Dudley's plate was devoid of any vegetables.

This cheerful mood continued throughout the whole culinary experience.

As they were finishing, Harry looked up and said, "We are leaving tomorrow."

Vernon nodded, so slightly that it was barely noticeable.

Harry rolled his eyes and led Ron and Hermione back upstairs.

"Let's pack," Harry said, grabbing his Firebolt, "we are leaving first thing tomorrow."

They spent the rest of the evening getting ready to leave, then went to sleep at a fairly early hour.

The next morning they grabbed their things and headed out of the dreary door for what they hoped to be, the last time. Harry stuck out his wand arm, flagging the purple, triple-decker Knight Bus.

They walked up the steps and saw Stan's replacement, another young teen who looked like he was only a year or so older than Harry. Stan was still held up in the Ministry of Magic after being accused of being a Death Eater.

"Hello, my name is Geor-" Harry cut him off by stuffing some gold into his hands and pushing his way onto the bus.

"We are in in a hurry. Go to Diagon Alley."

"Right Mr. Potter," he said right before quickly passing the instructions onto Ernie, the old driver.

Ernie shifted the bus into a higher gear and the new conductor stumbled, fell to the floor, and then slid gracefully into the back wall of the bus.

The rest of their trip was primarily uneventful until they reached Diagon Alley, baring the one time that Ron was tripped as George, the new conductor, slid under his feet, causing Ron to fall forward and land on top of Hermione, who looked slightly disoriented. Harry helped Ron up, and saw that he looked a little embarrassed.

The bus stopped, and George slid to the doorway, to talk to the witch stepping out of the Leaky Cauldron, and conveniently swept the slick floor on the way past with his uniform. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron, as the woman cleared the steps.

* * *

AN: Whoa! I updated the story! I know it is short but i will hopefully have a longer chapter or two done soon... maybe by the end of the week... MAYBE...


	3. The Dark Mark at Number 94, Diagon Alley

AN: Ha! What a short time between chapters... faster than last time at least...

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Mark at Number 94, Diagon Alley

Harry conjured up the memory of his first day in the magical world. He whipped out his wand and looked intently at the trash can.

_Two up, three across, he thought. _

He tapped the brick lightly with the tip of his wand three times. It wiggled and then the bricks spread apart to create the archway into Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked trough and headed directly to the large bronze doors of Gringotts. A uniformed goblin bowed them into the building. Harry walked up to the counter and presented his key to the goblin, sitting behind the counter, who called for another goblin to take them down to the vaults. This goblin, who's gender seemed to be 'undecided' as far as Harry could tell, seemed very irritable, though that was sort of expected with goblins. But at least Griphook, who was the goblin that took Harry and Hagrid down to Harry's vault, and later the Hogwarts high security vault, on Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley, had not simply walked by them quickly and motioned to them to follow them, while muttering under it's breath with a dirty look on it's face. They got to the cart which was sitting on the tracks just behind a door leading off from the hall, where he spoke his first word, which was 'sit.' They complied. The still unknown goblin lit the lantern, dangling by a chain in the front of the cart. It rolled down the tracks, slowly gathering momentum. The goblin forcefully applied the breaks about two minutes later, which caused the cart to stop in about three seconds. The goblin snatched Harry's key and hobbled over to the door.

"_He_ seems nice," Ron said quietly.

"She- it's probably just having a bad day," Hermione matched Ron's level of voice.

"_Hem-_" the goblin cleared his throat. The door was now open.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved forward. The goblin stepped out of the way, reveling Harry's vault.

"Hang on…" Harry started, "I know I did not have nearly this much gold last time."

He was right, what had been heaps about four feet high, covering about half the floor, where now about six feet tall, and covered all but the area around the door.

"Interest?" Ron shrugged.

Hermione looked over at him and rolled her eyes.

"You received, which cleared in November last year, six hundred thousand Galleons, as said in Mr. Black's will. You received an additional two hundred thousand from Mr. Dumbledore, as written in his will," the Goblin said quickly, as though he really didn't want to.

"Ummm right," Harry said, looking back at the cornucopia of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

"This brings your total to one million, six hundred and forty-two thousand, nine hundred and eighty-two Galleons, nine Sickles, and sixteen Knuts," the goblin continued.

Ron stared. Harry eased forward and dumped about one hundred Galleons worth of money into a bag, which Hermione shrunk and put into their already shrunk luggage.

The goblin slammed the door and slowly made its way back to the cart and sat down. The trio followed it and sat down. The goblin said something incomprehensible, and then the cart slowly started to head back to the main hall.

* * *

The trio stepped cautiously into Fred and George's joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They still had the 'U-NO-POO' sign from last year, an advertisement for a drug that you slip into someone's food or drink to create some bowel stopping fun. On the door was a sign that said, 'We re-open at 6 o'clock.' 

Harry looked at his watch. It was 3:12.

Ron reached out with his wand. "Alohamo-"

Hermione quickly pointed his wand away from the door.

"-ra." Ron finished. The spell flew down the street, connecting with the rolling suitcase of a witch who was walking away from them. The suitcase popped open, spilling garments all over the cobblestones.

"What was that for?" Ron demanded.

"They aren't open," Hermione said.

"They are my brothers."

"Its still right to respect their-"

"Something's wrong," Harry interrupted, staring through the window. The lights were off, and there was a small box on the ground, just inside the shop, pulsing in a soft green light. There was a box of Nosebleed Nougat, one of Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes, a product that made you sick until you took the antidote, so that you could skip class, smashed, its contents laying on the floor. There were various boxes on the ground. Harry could see that a tub of joke wands was overturned. Ron and Hermione both looked in too.

Hermione pointed her wand and the door and said, "Alohamora!"

As soon as they had entered, a bright burst of light appeared in front of Harry. It then dimmed a split second later, only to revel a green skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth, slowly rising up. Harry leapt back flicking his wand from his belt. Ron's face paled. Hermione gasped and put her wand at ready.

The lights turned on and the Mark vanished.

The trio looked around, expecting a high pitched laugh or a swish of a black robe.

"We still have that green pulse."

"Yeah, but last time it was a lot brighter."

Fred and George stepped out of a door that lead into a back room.

"What the hell was that?" Ron yelled.

They looked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing, looking horrified.

"Oh… uhh… that was a new product."

"That's not funny!" Hermione said, stricken.

"Yeah, you could scare someone to death with those," Harry said, glaring.

"They aren't for the public!"

"What?"

"The ministry ordered it. They were really satisfied with the Shield Hats."

Hermione looked in deep thought.

"What would the ministry want with a box that spews Dark Marks?" Ron asked.

"They said that if they want someone to go into hiding, they can use it to ya know…" Fred said.

"Why don't they just cast it?" Harry inquired. "They know the incantation."

"What else does it do?" Hermione asked. "Can the box make more than one?"

"That's the beauty of it," George said.

"The box actually glows green because it charges from little magical storage things inside, and then goes off like a firework almost," Fred explained.

"It leaves no trace of the box because the box becomes the Mark," George continued.

"But," Fred said, "we still can't stop it from creating a small shockwave when it detonates. That's what all the mess is from."

Hermione sighed. Harry could tell that something was nagging at her. Sure, they wouldn't want to leave any trace that the mark was set by something other than the spell, and they obviously wouldn't want to be around when people appeared, but they could just cast it and apperate back to the ministry. He walked over to her slowly.

"This doesn't seem right," she whispered.

"Do you not trust Fred and George?" Harry questioned.

"No, I think they are trustworthy. Its just the ministry… There are many other ways that they can hide people."

While they were talking, Fred, George, and Ron had decided to that they all were going to go back to the Leaky Cauldron for some snacks.

* * *

AN: Expect another chapter by next sunday. (This is when I will try to update from now on... no promises though) 


End file.
